Your Surrender
by EternallyShizzal
Summary: Song fic. Sebastian wants more than Ciel's soul. He muses to himself one morning about when exactly he'll receive his due. SebastianXCiel Yaoi fluff.


_****Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I am NOT Yana Toboso._

_I do not own "Your Surrender". Neon Trees does. I am NOT Neon Trees._

* * *

_**Your Surrender**_

_A Kuroshitsuji Songfic_

_**I got close to your skin**_

_**While you were sleeping**_

_**I taste the salt on your hands**_

Sebastian entered his master's bed chamber, ready to start the cycle of the day. He looked at the sleeping earl, smiling despite himself. '_He looks good enough to eat'_ He mused to himself. He leaned in, breathing in the scent of his master's delectable soul. He took the opportunity to lick the edge of his mouth. Finding the taste satisfying, he let his tongue travel down his neck and shoulder, all the way to his delicate fingers, before pulling away. '_Heavy sleeper…'_

_**I reached out to touch you**_

_**The morning light disarms you**_

_**Won't you let me in?**_

The demon mentally scolded himself as he went to the window. The curtains were already pulled back, as he must have forgotten to close them the night before. He turned back to his master, about to jiggle him in to awakening when the light of the peeking sun illuminated his features. '_He looks so peaceful. Like a child should. When awake, he never looks so demure. Always being strong for everyone…. I believe I'll let him enjoy his sleep a bit longer.'_

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way **_

_**For heart break**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed **_

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender to me?**_

Sebastian sat in the chair at the corner of the room, watching his master. '_Bocchan, one day soon, your soul will be mine. However, that is not all I wish for. The most entertaining prey is that which gives itself fully into the contract. Body, mind, soul, heart… when will you give me all of these?'_

_**I become your shadow**_

_**I love but don't know how to**_

_**I'm always lost for words**_

'_Master… From the day you first called me Sebastian, I have been your loyal and obedient servant, following you wherever you go. It shall be this way until I take your soul.' _The butler shifted, closing his eyes. '_Love… it is a feeling demons do not come by easily. However it is possible to feel such things. Forgive me for not showing it… I am quite unfamiliar with it.' _He ran a gloved hand through his raven locks, chuckling inwardly.

_**You look like a thousand suns**_

_**I want to be the only one**_

_**Left when your day is done**_

'_Bocchan, you don't even know what spell you cast on everyone you meet. You have the face of an angel, but the cruel desires of a killer. You use everyone around you for your own personal gain, yet they love you anyway. They person you use most however, is who you keep closest. I know all your secrets. I'm the first you see in the morning, the last you see at night. I find that an honor.' _

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way **_

_**For heart break**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed **_

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender to me?**_

'_Being your knight, and confidant, is the greatest pleasure I've known in all my meaningless existence. You amuse me to know end, Ciel Phantomhive.'_ The demon smirked,'_ So why not give me what's mine? Your heart.'_

_**I can't have you close**_

_**So I become a ghost**_

_**And I watch you**_

_**I watch you**_

'_I know you won't admit it, but you have already fallen in more ways than one. Not only from God's good graces, but for my demonic presence as well. Until you stop denying it, I'll wait and watch for it, until of course the day it is too late.'_

_**Maybe if you stay**_

_**We could die this way**_

_**I won't stop you**_

_**I won't stop you**_

'_I've often thought about breaking the contract on mornings like this. Despite how delicious and rare your soul is, the sunlight hitting you as such makes me yearn to keep it by my side. I'd never tell you these things, of course. It's against my demon aesthetics. However if you ever wished for an end to it… I wouldn't object… I'd keep you with me until one or both of us perished.'_ Sebastian rose from his seat, one against leaning over his young charge.

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_**How long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way **_

_**For heart break**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed **_

_**Ooooooooooh **_

_**How long till your surrender to me?**_

_**Yeaaah~**_

_**(how long till your surrender?)**_

_**To me**_

_**(how long till your surrender?)**_

_**It's a long way**_

_**Fir heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oooooooh**_

_**How long till your surrender to me?**_

Sebastian place a hand on Ciel's shoulder, speaking with a polite but firm voice," Bocchan, it's time to get up. This morning I've prepared Fortnum and Mason's Earl Grey tea. For breakfast is an egg and berry compote. To go with it I have to offer scones and biscuits with jam, which would you prefer?" The earl rose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes as he reached his free hand out to feel for his eye patch on this night table," Scones." "Very well then." Sebastian smiled, picking up the eye patch and leaning in to secure it in place. He let his fingers linger over the eye only a moment before setting to work. _'Master, how much longer will you make me wait for what is rightfully mine?'_

_End_


End file.
